The Life of Asami Sato
by KDS99
Summary: Asami is found one day hiding a secret. When she shares this secret, she must leave Republic City. One year later, she returns with big news for several member of Team Avatar. Now she must find a way to explain why she left, what she did while she was gone, and why it was for the best. (The title will be explained at the end. Rated T for language and some content)
1. Chapter 1

Asami sat outside facing the city as she cried and thought about where she had gone wrong in her life. So many things had gotten screwed up so fast. Suddenly a rustle came from behind her, and she turned and saw Bolin appear.

"Asami, what's wrong?" he asked. She looked back at the busy city while as a tear fell her cheek.

"Bolin…I did something wrong, and I can't get out of it," Asami cried. Bolin put his arm around Asami as she began to rest her head on his shoulder. "I'm in so much trouble, and-and I don't know what to do."

"What is it?" he asked. "Tell me what it is, and I can help you. I'm your friend….you can trust me." Asami wiped her eyes and smiled at Bolin. He was right; they had never really talked much, but they were friends. He had her back, and she needed someone on her side.

"Bolin, I know that I can trust you with anything, but I don't think I'm ready to talk about it right now. It's just too soon," Asami said as she cried harder. "I can't believe I was so stupid…my life is over." Bolin looked down and saw how much pain Asami was in. She had done something terrible, and he didn't know what it was, but Bolin was determined to help.

"I don't what you did, but I'll help you with whatever it is. And when you're ready to tell me, then find me, and I'll listen to whatever it is. Then I'll help you with it," Bolin said as he took Asami's hand. "I know you and Mako didn't really work out, but I'm here for you." Asami looked at Bolin and began to cry once more. "Please don't," he said as he leaned at kissed her.

"Bolin, stop," Asami said as she pushed him. "I'm sorry, but…I just can't okay. Please, just give some time," she said as she ran away.

"I'M AN IDIOT!" Bolin thought as he watched Asami leave. Later that week, Bolin was in his room when Asami came to his door.

"Bolin, can we talk?" she asked. Bolin nodded as he motioned for Asami to come sit next to him. "I'm ready to talk," she said. Asami closed her eyes as a single tear ran down her face and landed on the back of her hand. "It was just before the Equalists invaded the island, and Mako and I were still together. Anyway, we were hanging out one day, and things just went too far." Asami started crying harder as she looked away from Bolin.

"Asami…"

"Bolin," Asami said as she turned to face him," I'm pregnant."


	2. Chapter 2

"Bolin, I don't want to stay here," Asami said after a while. Bolin had been hugging her for several minutes after she told him her secret. "I think…I think I want to leave town. You know, go somewhere where no one knows me, and after the baby comes, I'll come back and say I just wanted to get away for a while."

"Asami, are you sure? I mean this is where your friends are, and Pema and Tenzin would help you too. You're not alone. We'll stick by your side through this, and we'll help you out in any way we can," Bolin said.

"I need to do this. Things between me and Mako are already awkward enough. Adding this just wouldn't work out and I don't want it to ruin Korra and Mako's relationship. You're the only who knows about this, and I need someone to help me. Please, Bolin….please," Asami pleaded. Bolin sighed. She was right. Asami needed someone on her side, and that someone was Bolin.

"When are you leaving?" Bolin finally asked.

"Early tomorrow morning. When everyone wakes up, I'll be long gone. Bolin, you can't tell anyone, and I mean no one," Asami said. "I'm going to pack tonight and write a note saying I need to get away for a while. I'll just say that I don't know when I'll be back, but I won't be gone forever. Republic City is my home; I could never say goodbye." Asami hugged Bolin and went to leave his room right as he said it.

"I'm sorry about the kiss," Bolin said. "It was stupid. I just needed you to stop crying and to listen to what I saying."

"Well, thank you," Asami said. The two then began to stand together in an awkward silence that Asami finally broke off. "Well, I should go pack…..bye Bolin. Thank you."

Bolin watched Asami leave his room and walk down the hallway until she was out of sight. When Asami reached her room, she went to her desk to write her goodbye letter to her friends that she was about to leave for who knows how long. As she sat down, Asami's eyes caught a picture of her mother right after Asami was born. She was beautiful and looked just like Asami.

"I need you, Mommy," Asami whispered quietly as she clutched the picture. "I need you so badly."

Early the next morning, Asami made her way to the docks and loaded her car with all her things. She placed her mother's picture in the glove department and began to drive out of the city. She drove for miles and miles and miles. She finally stopped when it hit sunrise.

"Everyone should be up soon," she thought to herself. "And then they'll see that I'm gone." Asami began to cry for what felt like the thousandth time since she left the island. "Asami, stop it," she said out loud to herself. "Be strong….be strong for and the baby. What's done is done. You've left." Meanwhile, on the island, everyone began to make their way to the table for breakfast when Pema noticed a strange absence.

"Where's Asami?" she asked. Everyone shrugged.

"I'll go check her room," Korra said as she got up from the table. When Korra reached Asami's room, the door was already opened. She walked in and saw everything was gone. Asami's room was empty of all her things. Korra looked around the room for some trace of Asami when she noticed a note on the bed. Korra picked up the envelope and opened it.


End file.
